The Story of Julliard
by A Rampaging Cloto
Summary: The famous school of music Julliard in New York City hosts to a new kind of Kingdom Hearts story. A Musical! Slash! Akuroku and Soku
1. Chapter 1

Cloto: Ok so this is my new story and it comes with a lot of inspiration! That inspiration are songs!!! Yes songs, and not my songs, because if they were my song then you couldn't add in a beat and rythym cause you couldn't hear it lol. What would be a better musical than Kingdom Hearts??? That's right … nothing! So I'll do disclaimer each chapter, but I am doing a ultimate disclaimer here in the beginning. I do not own anything but the plot. I don't own the characters the songs the lyrics or the Microsoft or fanfiction companies! You get the picture. So the first "chapter" is to introduce the characters.

FIRST CHARACTER:

Axel

Axel is the age of 20. A sophomore in college Axel enjoys having a fun time and is a nymphomaniac. Axel has never loved anyone and doesn't really plan on it. Everyone knows Axel is a whore, but there is one thing most people don't know about Axel. Axel is son of multi-billionaire Marluxia Sparks. Axel also use to be a drug addict, but was no longer into drugs thanks to some bad cocaine and clown and a pineapple. Like most reformed drug addicts Axel was paranoid, which explains why he has no close friends.

SECOND CHARACTER

Roxas

Roxas is the age of 18. A freshman in college who is new to the public scene. Attending private school all his life Roxas thought it was time for a change and applied to a public college. Roxas is what they call an introverted romantic. He is very passionate about many things, but doesn't express his emotions due to a troubled childhood. Son of Larxene and Luxord, Roxas was taught that expressing emotions was weakness. Roxas was raised by a generous caretaker Kiari. Larxene was an extreme business tycoon and Luxord was a casino owner. Roxas was attending college despite his wonderful career in music. Roxas was becoming the new uprising teen pop sensation. Roxas had one secret … his was secretly inside a flaming homosexual who just wanted to be free.

THIRD CHARACTER

Sora

Sora is the age of 18. Also a freshman in college Sora stays with his sophomore boyfriend Riku. Sora came from the epitome of a broken home. Luckily Sora was good enough in school to get a full ride to the Julliard School of Music. Sora didn't look like it but he was a fantastic punk singer. Not only that, but Sora plays the electric guitar for his band "The Stitched Hearts" (not an actually band). Sora hasn't been recognized by anyone, but he hopes that Julliard will help him. Sora was also accepted into Julliard for his talent in orchestral instruments such as piano, cello, and violin. Sora's music combination helps him and his other band members Riku and Rikku.

FOURTH CHARACTER

Riku

Riku is the age of 19. A sophomore who stays with his boyfriend Sora. Riku plays bass in his band "The Stitched Hearts" Riku isn't very extroverted, but is very passionate and protective of Sora. Riku came from a normal middle class home in the South. Riku usually feels out of place with all the northern, but he doesn't forget his southern heritage, especially when he cooks. Riku enjoys listening to country music despite being in a punk band. Riku enjoys the simple slow things in life and sometimes has trouble dealing with his hyperactive boyfriend, who always seems to be getting into trouble because of his big mouth.

FIFTH CHARACTER

Rikku

Rikku is the age of 20. A junior at Julliard, she is just as if not more hyperactive as Sora. Rikku enjoys having a fun time and tends to avoid depressing matters. Parties are a must for Rikku, and she is always the center of attention. Rikku is the drummer for "The Stitched Hearts" and no one plays percussion better than her. Rikku is also the music writer for the band, but sometimes gets help from Sora.

SIXTH CHARACTER

Namine

Namine is the age of 19. A sophomore at Julliard for her singing talents. Namine isn't a big character, but she's known as "Queen Bitch" but Roxas tends to get along with her quite well. Singing is Namine's passion … along with manicures pedicures and spa treatments.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1: The School of Julliard Welcomes the Class of 2013!

"I'd like everyone to join me in welcoming the new class to Julliard!" The dean announced to the students in the stadium. The Stadium erupted in applause and cheering as the new class began walking into the stadium.

Roxas was walking in listening to a jabbering blonde talk about the stadium.

"Oh my god! It's so beautiful in here! This stadium is definitely meant for me." The girl said.

Roxas quietly laughed to himself, but not quiet enough.

"Are you laughing at me?" the girl asked.

Roxas turned and looked and shook his head. "Just excited." He lied. The girl just shrugged and kept commenting on the stadium. All the new students took their seats and the dean began speaking again.

"Welcome, welcome new students. I hope you enjoy your time at Julliard, and remember this is a school of arts, so learn to expand! Now with that said … get to class!"

Students began standing up and leaving the stadium. Roxas got up and left the stadium. Upon exiting the stadium a skinny mass with spiky brown hair collided into Roxas.

"Ow. Oh jeez I'm so sorry I didn't mean to hit you." The boy said as he got up. He held his hand out to help Roxas up. Roxas took his hand slightly annoyed.

"I'm really sorry. I was looking for my two friends Riku and Rikku." The boy continued.

Roxas stared at the boy extremely confused.

"Sora are you bothering another person?" called another boy. This boy was taller and had silver hair.

"Riku!" The brunette boy exclaimed as he wrapped his arms around the other boy's waist. The two softly kissed each other. Roxas turned his head to look away and began to walk away.

Suddenly the brunette boy ran up to Roxas and grabbed his hand to stop him. "I'm really sorry." He said. "By the way I'm Sora. Sora Ruthers."

"Umm it's ok. I'm Roxas … Roxas Blanchard." Roxas replied.

Sora's eyes went big when he realized who he was talking to. Sora started stuttering to himself.

"Haha. Sorry about him. He's really over excitable." Riku interjected. "I was nice to meet you Roxas. Come on Sora I'll buy you ice cream."

"Ice cream?" Sora exclaimed completely forgetting about Roxas.

Roxas smiled and turned to walk right into another person. Roxas fell right on his butt and cried out.

"Hey cutie, watch where you're going!" the guy Roxas bumped into said.

Roxas looked up at the guy. He had red hair and was extremely tall. He had on black jeans and a wife beater and was wearing big Chanel sunglasses. He bent down and picked Roxas up and put him back on his feet. Roxas stared at the boy who took off his glasses. He had vibrant green eyes and Roxas felt a little funny warmth staring into them.

"Hey I know you. You're that singer kid. I didn't know you were coming to Julliard. You're cute, wanna go out sometime?" the guy asked.

Roxas blushed "Umm sorry, but I'm not …"

"Gay?" The guy asked with his eyebrow raised.

"Uh no I don't date. It's just too much trouble. I can never tell who is dating me for me or for my fame." Roxas replied.

"Well you have nothing to worry about! I don't give a flying fuck about you being famous. " the guy laughed.

"That's what they all say." Roxas replied.

"Hey wait …" was all the guy could get out before someone squealed. Roxas knew exactly what this meant. Roxas was preparing to run when he was suddenly grabbed by the red headed guy.

"Hey what are you doing? Let me go!" Roxas shouted as he struggled to get free.

"Give it up kid, you're weaker than me." The guy replied.

Roxas stopped struggling and did what he was taught to do in these situations. Roxas quickly twisted the guy's arm behind his back, who stopped walking shocked.

"Oh my god! It's Roxas!" a girl screamed.

Roxas let go of the guy and took off. The guy took off after Roxas and quickly caught up. "Hey would you chill I'm trying to save you from being bombarded or worse getting lost!"

Roxas glared at the man, because Roxas knew that he was already lost. "Follow me!" The guy said.

Roxas followed the guy through buildings and crowds of people trying not to draw attention to themselves. The guy took a quick turn and when Roxas took the same turn the guy was gone. Roxas began to panic when someone suddenly grabbed his shirt and pulled him inside a building. Roxas looked at his savior. It was a blonde headed girl who looked a lot like a female version of Roxas.

The crowd of squealing girls had passed by and the girl led Roxas down into a basement. The girl stopped once they entered and coughed. The guy popped out from behind and yelled, making the girl and Roxas jump.

"Axel you asshole!" the girl screamed.

"Aww, but you love me Nom!" Axel pouted.

The girl glared at Axel and scoffed. She left the basement leaving Roxas and Axel alone.

"Well I believe thanks are in order." Axel smiled.

Roxas stared at him and said nothing.

"Or not. Jeez." Axel frowned.

"Why did you help me?" Roxas asked.

"You're not the only rich and famous person here at Julliard." Axel smirked.

Roxas turned his head confused.

"Haha that's cute, just like a puppy." Axel chuckled.

Roxas blushed. Axel grabbed Roxas's shoulders and stared into his eyes. Roxas stared back slightly confused and slightly enlightened.

"I'm Axel … Axel Sparks. Son of multi-billionaire Marluxia Sparks." Axel said.

Roxas nodded his head in reply understanding completely. Axel smiled softly towards Roxas and Roxas was a little creeped out.

"Now you know why I don't give a flying fuck about your fame. Hell I got more money than you do probably!" Axel laughed.

Roxas smiled at hearing Axel's laugh. Axel noticed and smirked "bout damn time you smiled."

"Sorry I don't trust people easily." Roxas replied.

"Yeah I know what you mean. You are so damn cute." Axel bluntly stated.

Roxas blushed a deep velvet red. He had been called cute before, but he had never reacted this way before and it confused him. Before he could begin to work his thoughts though, Axel grabbed Roxas's face and kissed him. Roxas was stunned at first, but knew what exactly was about to happen. It had happened to Roxas plenty of times now. He'd sleep with Axel and then they be out of each other's lives forever. Roxas just gave in and let Axel have his way hoping that it would end soon.

Axel suddenly pulled away "I know what you're thinking. That me and you will just have sex and then we'll never acknowledge each other's existence. Well I don't know about you, but I'm tired of all that shit."

Roxas just gulped in reply.

Axel laughed and kissed Roxas on the forehead. "Sorry, but I like you so you're stuck with me."

With that Axel walked out of the building leaving Roxas to himself. Roxas couldn't really complain. He didn't have to sleep with the creeper and he avoided a crowd of squealing girls. Roxas thought his day was going pretty well … until he got to first period vocals.

"Roxas!" Sora called. Roxas quietly groaned to himself.

"Why him?" Roxas thought to himself.

"Hey Roxas! I should have figured you be in vocals being a singer and all." Sora giggled.

"He's as bad as fangirls." Roxas thought annoyed.

Suddenly a bunch of boys started whistling and all the girls started whispering. Sora and Roxas looked to see the blonde girl who saved Roxas earlier that day.

(song is "Starstrukk" by 3OH!3 do not own and edited cause of laziness XD)

Boys "Nice legs, daisy dukes makes a man go *whistle*

That's the way they all come through like *whistle*

Low-cut, see-through shirts that make ya *whistle*

That's the way she come through like *whistle*"

Blonde girl "Cause I just set them up

Just set them up

Just set them up to knock them down,

Cause I just set them up

Just set them up

Just set them up to knock them down."

Boys "Tight jeans, double d's makin me go *whistle*

All the people on the street know *whistle*

Iced out, lit-up make the kids go *whistle*

All the people on the street know *whistle.*"

Blonde girl "Cause I just set them up

Just set them up

Just set them up to knock them down,

Cause I just set them up

Just set them up

Just set them up to knock them down."

The blonde girl scoffed and walked away from the ravenous boys, and the gossiping girls glared at her. She saw Roxas and smirked.

"Axel got done with you quicker than I thought he would." She said very bluntly.

Roxas almost fell over in shock at her blunt remark, but quickly regained himself. "We didn't do anything."

The girl laughed. "Axel passing up sex? Now that's funny!"

Roxas blushed and Sora just watched the two quietly.

The girl looked at Sora slightly disgusted. "Who is this? You little bitch?"

Roxas glared at Sora, who looked like he was about to cry.

"You're so mean!" Sora cried out! He walked away sniffling and sat in a seat.

"Alright well we know who the baby is." And with that the girl walked away.

Roxas didn't like Sora, but he didn't like the girl even more. Roxas took a seat by himself only to have two girls sit on either side of him. Roxas groaned to himself quietly when the teacher walked in.

"Hello class welcome to vocals 3. Umm yes Namine?" the teacher frowned.

"How come there are freshman in our class?" the blonde girl asked.

Roxas was flustered. "That bitch is calling me out and it's already the first day of class!" he thought.

"Well … why don't one of the freshman show you why." The teacher replied.

Everyone stared at Roxas, who tried to become invisible. Suddenly a beautifully vibrant voice came from the end of the room.

"My gift is my song!"

Everyone turned to look to see who had sung one of the most beautiful things ever heard. Roxas couldn't help but laugh. Sora stood at his desk with a triumphant smile on his face.

"Well there you have it." The teacher said smiling at Namine.

Namine just crossed her arms and pouted, obviously defeated.

Roxas tried to pay attention in class, but his eyes kept glancing over back towards Sora. Roxas was thinking of a plan and it involved Sora's voice. Roxas always liked doing duets, especially when he's helping people get famous from it. Sora was going to be his next big duet.

"Now class, I want you all to partner up and do some singing warm-ups together. You all need to make sure your ears are still trained to be in tune!" The teacher shouted as people started moving. Roxas started heading towards Sora when someone grabbed him. Roxas turned to see Namine.

"I have a song for you, come with me." She said casually.

"But…" was all Roxas could get out before Namine started pulling Roxas and sat him down. She sat down next to him and pulled a song out and placed it out in front of Roxas. Roxas stared at the song and then looked at Namine.

"I don't hate you if that's what you're thinking. Plus Axel texted me and told me not to let you near any boys." Namine chuckled.

"Excuse me, but Axel doesn't own me!" Roxas snapped.

"I know. I would have ignored him, but what you said earlier has me curious." Namine replied.

"What did I say?" Roxas asked.

"You said you two didn't have sex. Axel never doesn't have sex with someone. I'm curious to know why you two didn't." Namine replied.

"Why not ask him?" Roxas scoffed.

"You'd think he tell me? Ha that's a joke! I'm gonna keep an eye on you." Namine laughed.

Roxas was not thrilled hearing this. He looked back and that song and began to hum. Namine stared at him wondering what made him any different than all the other guys. Axel confused her with this one.

Cloto: Yay! Chappy 1 completed! And I worked hard on this bitch. Took me 4 hours to do! Yay me! Well I hope y'all enjoy! Review people cause I love it!


End file.
